


Promise Me

by ImaginAria



Category: Hall Pa$$, Thornville High
Genre: M/M, spookstar - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4628745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginAria/pseuds/ImaginAria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you loose the most important person in your life? (Sorry kinda terrible summary)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise Me

**Author's Note:**

> Technically a Part 1 of 3, although each part could stand alone as well.

If you had asked any of them in high school who they'd thought would die first, they would have unanimously, if uncomfortably, said Spook. It really wasn't hard to figure out why.  
They were all wrong.

“It came out of nowhere.” That's what the driver of the other car said. The one that had T-boned Rocky's bright blue Mustang in the middle of the intersection of Broadway and 10th early on a Sunday morning in June. The traffic cams agreed that the Mustang had blasted through the red light, and that the gentleman in the green sedan was not at fault.  
This was confirmed when the toxicology report came back. Rocky had a BAC of .16, and they also found traces of narcotics in his blood. He'd been out partying; his new album had just been signed. He was driving home to tell Spook. He never made it.

He didn't die instantly. Spook sat beside him in the hospital for three agonizing days, watching his breath rise and fall, listening to the steady beeping of the heart monitor.  
But in the end, it didn't matter.

After all the arrangements had been made, Spook went home to a—mostly--empty house. Rocky's cat, Noir, greeted him with hungry meows, and Spook forced himself to fill her bowl before he locked himself in their room.  
He knew where his knives were. He hadn't used them in years, but he'd kept them, hidden in the back of his part of the closet where he knew Rocky wouldn't look. He took them out and sat on the bed, looking at the mirror, and contemplating adding to the now-faint patchwork of scars that lined his face. It would be easy—he'd done it before. And there wasn't much reason to keep going without Rocky.  
He was distracted by the phone ringing, but he didn't move, seriously considering not answering it.  
It went to voicemail, and a familiar voice came on, “Spook, I swear to God if you don't pick up I will be at your door in 3 minutes and I will break it down. I heard about Rocky and dammit PICK UP.” Spook could let himself drown in One's voice, wait until the call was over, and just forget it, but he'd done that once before and his door frame had never been the same.  
He picked it up, “One.”  
The man on the other end of the phone breathed a sigh of relief, “Thank god. Spook, I am literally driving to your apartment right now and I'll be there in 5 and you better open the door.”  
“Fine.” Was all he said. As he hung up the phone, he noticed that there were 27 unanswered messages from the last few days. He clicked through them—the most recent ones were all One, getting more and more frantic, and then there were some from his other friends, his uncle, his boss. He just skipped through them all, not caring, until he reached the very last one. And froze.  
“Hey Spook! You're probably asleep already you big baby, but sh*t have I got big news for you! I'll be home kinda late, but when I get there you better believe we're celebrating! So promise me you'll be okay when I get there. Anyways, I gotta go. But I'll see you soon! Love ya, princess.” The line went quiet. And the room was silent.

One's pounding on the door finally made Spook get up and trudge through the apartment. When he opened the door, the man strode right into the toom as if he owned it.  
Spook slowly closed the door without turning around, but when he did, he noted that One looked a little more tired than normal, even for him. His hair, always messy, was disheveled and stuck up every which way, and he had full bags under his odd yellow eyes. But those eyes were as bright as always, and Spook could feel them taking in his 3-days-unwashed without sleeping appearance.  
“I'm sorry.” One finally said.  
Spook didn't say anything. He just slumped his way into a chair at the small table, and listened as One took a seat across from him.  
“I know how hard it is. I know what you're going through, trust me.”  
Spook nodded, still staring at the table. He remembered. He knew.  
“Anyway, I have to bring in my stuff and I'm parking on your couch for the next few days.”  
That finally made Spook look up, “What?”  
“You don't think I'm leaving you alone yet, do you?”

In fact, over the next few days Spook was hardly ever left alone. He often wished he was, but then he realized that any time the air wasn't full of voices, he could hear the cold metal whispers that he'd given in to several times before.  
He listened to Rocky's message every day. When Bitter showed up from his master's degree program in CS, he figured out how to turn it into a permanent audio file and save it on Spook's computer, “So it won't disappear if you get a new phone or something.” He said.  
“Thanks,” Spook said, but he really meant it.  
Over the next few days, more of their old friends trickled in. Em and Dani both came by, Nyx attached to them. Clyde was getting in later—his job didn't let him get away easily. All of them wished him condolences, but he could read the worry in their eyes.

The day of the funeral wasn't sunny and warm. It was cloudy, with a breeze which carried a hint of rain and distant lightning. The kind of day Rocky would have described as, “As close to punk-rock as the weather can get.” One had pulled some strings somewhere, and despite how famous Rocky was, he'd kept the date secret from all but the people who'd actually known him.  
One was there, arm around Bitter's shoulder, and Nightmare, Ink, and Creep had appeared from their various haunts, and Em and Dani and Nyx and Clyde were there of course. Spook almost smiled thinking that for a normal bunch of people, wearing this much black would be odd, but for them it was nothing short of ordinary.  
Rocky's parents were there too, but they had never really liked Spook and aside from nodding and wishing their condolences, they didn't really talk to him much.  
The preacher said a bunch of stuff that many people in the audience mentally scoffed at as he hadn't known Rocky at all, and Spook just stared through the whole thing. One was next to him and he could feel the other's gaze off and on.

Afterwards, One came up to Spook, “I...I'm worried about you. I just want you to promise that you'll take care of yourself, and that I won't have to come back here for your funeral any time soon.”  
Spook nodded, “Okay.”  
One stared for a moment, trying to judge his friend, but finally he nodded as well, “All right. See you. And remember I'm always available to talk if you need to.”  
He walked off, taking Bitter by the hand and following the rest of the black-clad crowd.  
As One disappeared out the gates, Spook whispered, “You don't have to worry. I already promised him.”

“Hey Spook! You're probably asleep already you big baby, but sh*t have I got big news for you! I'll be home kinda late, but when I get there you better believe we're celebrating! So promise me you'll be okay when I get there. Anyways, I gotta go. But I'll see you soon! Love ya, princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering why Swag is not mentioned at all there is a reason, which will be revealed in part 2.


End file.
